


Windsifter

by Dawnweaver



Series: Dreamfast With Me [2]
Category: Jim Henson's The Dark Crystal Series - J.M. Lee, Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: M/M, a hint of intrulogical, remus thinks Logan's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnweaver/pseuds/Dawnweaver
Summary: A message is received but an ominous warning follows
Series: Dreamfast With Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810300
Kudos: 3





	Windsifter

Remus stood near the top of the mast, holding on to the rigging to keep his balance, looking out over the Silver Sea. Roman hated when he was up here but it was freeing and it gave him an escape from his overprotective twin. Technically, Roman captained the ship but since they rarely had anyone else on board besides the two of them, the responsibility was shared but that didn’t stop Roman from complaining about the things Remus liked to do. Like “get down from there” “don’t eat that!” “don’t jump overboard while we’re moving”.

Remus had his own grievances though, like Roman’s obsession with his hair, making sure it was windswept just the right way or acting overly confident as if he’s never felt self-conscious a day in his life, which was a damn lie, especially when they were amongst the other Sifa in Cera-Na or docked in Har’rar. Despite all that though, the twins wouldn’t have it any other way. They could read each other like the back of their hand, in harsh weather on the open sea they moved in sync to secure the rigging and keep their little ship afloat. Remus could sense when Roman’s confidence faltered, and Roman knew when Remus’s Far-Dreams and nasty thoughts became too much and needed gentle affirmations that he wasn’t crazy, that he wasn’t bad.

It helped when Logan sailed with them too. The Vapran scholar was sometimes the much-needed neutral party when the bickering between the twins became too heated, usual halfhearted jabs becoming too sharp. They had picked him up from Har’rar’s docks the day before. Speaking of, the scholar was down below, sitting near the bow of the ship, scribbling notes in his journal. Remus had been fascinated by Logan since they met. How he always seemed to keep himself in a rigid, controlled manner amongst his peers, but you could still see the fire in his indigo eyes, the sparkle of mischief and yearning for adventure; and then once he was out on the open sea with them, away from all the snooty Vapran formality, Logan opened up. How curious he was about anything and everything. The way his eyes lit up whenever he discovered something new or found something he’d only read about in dusty old books. It was kind of attractive, if Remus was being honest. And Logan didn’t just brush off Remus’s far-dreams like others did, just because he didn’t enter them the normal way by looking into the fire or whatever and they came suddenly and unexpected.

The chittering of a windsifter drew Remus from his thoughts and he looked up to see said creature coming closer, a message clutched tightly in its feet, fluttering down to Roman’s waiting palm. Remus used the rigging to swiftly slide down to the deck below, rolling to a stop just as Logan past his landing spot.

Logan shook his head fondly at him, “You’re going to hurt yourself doing that one of these days.”

Remus stuck his tongue out at him, “I’ve been doing that since I was a childling, I’ll be fine.”

They walked over to where Roman stood, he looked up from the note. “Maudra Ethri wants the clan to meet back at Cera-Na.”

Roman handed the note to Remus for him to read. The moment his fingers brushed the note, Remus jerked back, his vision going black before it brightened again, miles and miles away from his body.

_He could see two figures in the distance, the distinct shape of the Skeksis Lords. One wore golden robes with a tall golden headpiece on skeletal birdlike head, he didn’t know which Skeksis it was nor did he care all that much. The other he recognized immediately, from the blue sheen of her feathers, the bloodred overcoat, and the hat with a single long feather sticking out from it. It was skekSa the Mariner, the patron Skeksis of the Sifa. They were discussing something, he couldn’t quite hear, so he willed himself closer and tried to focus on their words._

_“skekTek has a new experiment he wants to try. He wants to see if Gelfling twins can share each other’s energy and magic. If one can take it from the other in times of...distress.” the goldened robed Skeksis said. “The only problem is they’re rare and the Hunter has somehow lost the trail of the Drenchen twins we had intended to use.”_

_skekSa scoffed, “skekMal prides himself in his abilities yet he lost the trail of the traitor Rian and now he cannot track a pair of Drenchen Gelfling? Sounds like the Hunter is losing his touch.”_

_“Indeed, the Emperor is quite cross with him.”_

_“And what’s this I hear about skekLi and his spiders losing to a Spriton song teller in the Caves of Grot?”_

_“Yes, a very disappointing occurrence.” said the other Skeksis, “The General is to send reinforcements to put the Grottan in their place but the Emperor wants him to wait, make skekLi suffer his failure a little while longer, trapped down there in the darkness.”_

_“Well, lucky for you, I know of another pair of Gelfling twins. They’re Sifan, perhaps they can be of use to the Scientist.” skekSa said, “And if not, I suppose they’ll have use when you drain them. The Sifa are meeting in Cera-Na in a day, I’ll find them and bring them to you, and when you take them to the Emperor tell skekSo I want him to keep his beak out of my business, I don’t answer to anyone but the sea._

Remus felt himself jerk back to the present, lying on the deck of the ship, Logan and Roman huddled over him in concern. “I…I don’t think we should go back to Cera-Na…”

“What? What do you mean? What did you see?” Roman asked as he offered him a hand to help him back up.

“I saw the Mariner and some other Skeksis I didn’t know the name of. They were talking about how the Emperor and the Scientist were looking for twins and didn’t like what I heard.” He quickly explained what he’d seen.

“But…surely Maudra Ethri wouldn’t just let skekSa take us away?” said Roman.

“I don’t know. Ethri’s been…off lately. You can’t tell me you didn’t notice last time we were back home.” Remus looked off in the distance. “She hasn’t been reading the portents, she won’t look into the flames to Far Dream for herself, the fires aren’t even lit on the Omerya.”

“She never calls the clan back unless it’s important though. I don’t know if we should risk not hearing what she’s going to say, maybe it’s about that message on those flower petals, with the vision of the Skeksis.”

“My Far-Dream just now should be enough proof that whoever sent them was telling the truth. What else would we need to know. Ethri won’t make a move against the Skeksis, you know that, maybe she would have before but not now.”

“Your clan knows that the two you rarely return to Cera-Na, yes? It would not be a ridiculous notion to believe they may not even notice your absence.” said Logan.

“Yeah, but…if we told her what you saw maybe—” started Roman.

“No, maybes, she and everybody else made their opinions known on how they feel about my Far-Dreams. Ethri wouldn’t believe me.” Remus said bitterly, “Besides, skekSa will likely beat us there anyway and it’ll be our word against one of the Lords.”

“Fine,” Roman conceded with a grumble. “But where are we supposed to go?”

“Would we not simply continue sailing? If the Mariner is searching for you wouldn’t it be better to stay on the move?” asked Logan.

“No, not with that behemoth of a creature she calls a ship. skekSa would catch up with us quickly once she realized we didn’t come home. That monster ship thing would swallow us whole before we even knew it was underneath us, ship and all.”

Logan’s eyebrows scrunched together; it was kind of cute (focus Remus). “What do you mean?”

“We don’t know what it is.” Roman answered, “The thing is ginormous, it’s some kind of leviathan of the deep, I don’t know where the Mariner found it or how she managed to break that monstrous thing but it follows her commands via whistle and can and has swallowed ships whole.”

“Fascinating.” Logan said. “But not fascinating enough to risk being devoured. I found a hidden cove not far from the docks of Har’rar a few weeks ago, I was going to tell you about it later when you dropped me off but perhaps you could use it now, we could hide the ship there and make our way inland. I’d offer to let you stay with me but I heard word the General and the Ritual Master would be making visit to the All-Maudra and it would be best not risk them spotting you.”

“But where would we go? Our home has always been the sea, we’ve never gone further inland than Har’rar with you, once.” said Roman.

Logan hummed, “Well I’ve studied every map of Thra in the library, I’m sure I could navigate us to one of the other clans.”

“Back to Har’rar it is then!” cried Remus bounding back over to the mast, “Come on, Logan, help me get the sail ready to catch the winds back!” Logan shook his head at the other’s excitement but headed over anyway, Roman merely grumbled about how much this was definitely not going to be fun.


End file.
